Marry me
by AlexSomerhalderReyes
Summary: Dianna ama a Lea y le tiene preparada una sorpresa con ayuda de sus fans. ¿Lea aceptarà? Oneshoot Achele.


**Marry me**

—¿Ya estará grabando? Uno... Dos... Tres... ¡Oh Dios! Creo que estoy quedando como una verdadera tonta... Debí investigar mejor el funcionamiento de esto —ve el pequeño temporalizador que marca que lleva grabando unos 30 segundos más o menos — Hola mundo y personas de otro planeta... Perdonen por el inconveniente pero ya saben que no me gusta ocupar mucho este tipo de tecnología —se disculpa y comienza a relatar su ordenado y meticuloso plan que lleva organizando toda la semana — Quizás se están preguntando por qué estoy transmitiendo en vivo desde Facebook —se ve su rostro que está siendo grabando desde un nuevo y fabuloso iPhone 7 plus con la mejor calidad de video que su novia le regaló de cumpleaños— Y sobretodo, ¿Por qué lo hago en mi casa? La respuesta es simple... Quiero que sean participies de lo más hermoso e importante que voy a hacer en toda mi vida —sonríe nerviosa — Y qué mejor que hacerlo con las maravillosas personas que nos han apoyado, no nos han juzgado y nos han aceptado como en verdad somos, sin la necesidad de ocultarnos más... Sé que al principio se sorprendieron, pero después nos entendieron el... "Love is love"... Así que serán mis complices para esta locura que estoy a punto de cometer... Antes que nada, es una sorpresa para Lea... Que no se imagina nada —se ríe con ternura — Tuve que esconderle su celular, ese que saben que no suelta ni para dormir o para ir al baño... Así que dentro de... —ve su reloj de muñeca — ... Exactamente 15 minutos arribará a casa siendo una verdadera furia y me gritará... Pero valdrá la pena... Se los puedo asegurar... y no se asusten cuando comience a gritar, ella es así de expresiva... Les juro que no quería hacerla enojar, pero está justificado que se lo escondiera... Porque si no se enteraría de lo que está por suceder —se escuchan unas llaves que intentan abrir la puerta principal— ¡Oh Demonios! Creo que se adelantó... Jamás vuelvo confíar en JGroff —refunfuña intranquila por la poca ayuda de su amigo— Ni modos... A darle... —Cambia la perspectiva de la imagen y ahora se distingue desde otra posición y se esconde rápidamente en la cocina.

—¡Dianna dónde jodidos está mi celular! ¡Llevo todo el puto día descomunicada! ¡Y sabes que odio eso! ¡Odio no poder subir una selfie mía en el gimnasio! Mis fans creerán que ya no los aprecio... —ahora se ve entrar a una morena muy irritada. Lanza su bolso al sillón, se lleva una sorpresa al ver su casa con velas y escucha una canción intrumental que hace delicias para su oído — Dianna ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Olvidé algún aniversario? —busca con la mirada entre la oscuridad a por todas partes a su rubia y no escucha alguna respuesta — Amor, esto comienza a darme miedo y a precuparme... ¿Estás secuestrada? Da dos toques sí lo estás... No quiero morir antes de que salga mi segundo albúm—susurra asustada sin percatarse aún que hay una cámara oculta que la está grabando.

—No Lee, estoy bien —intenta no soltar una carcajada por el dramatismo de su maravillosa novia — Ahora salgo —acaricia nerviosa una pequeña caja, LA CAJA que lleva protegiendo y resguardando para que la curiosa Lea Michele no la encuentre. Esa que lleva una valiosa joya. De hecho, LA MÁS BRILLANTE JOYA de todas las que examinó con detenimiento y que adquirió costosamente de Tiffany. Resopla para tranquilizarse, guarda la misteriosa caja en su abrigo y observa que Lea esta sentada sobre el sillón quitándose los altos tacones que usa para estar a la altura de los demás. Y es lo que más ama Dianna de ella, que aunque parezca una diva con aires de grandeza para los ojos de los medios de comunicación, sigue siendo esa misma chica insegura, esa que busca la aprobación de todos.

—Hasta que por fin apareces —Lea se levanta, se dirige a la posición de la ojiverde y se pone de puntitas para dejarle un beso en los labios — Hola amor —saluda con esa sonrisa de boba enamorada que acostumbra y se preocupa cuando ve que su novia parece que quiere vomitar y no mueve ni un músculo, ni siquiera parece respirar— ¿Sucede algo Dianna? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea que te preocupe —le acaricia la mejilla.

—Lea... Verás... Yo... No... Sé... cómo... empezar —balbucea y hace que sus fans resoplen defraudados por su poco valor.

—Antes de continues, respira y tranquilizate... Sea lo que tengas que decir lo aceptaré... Aunque quieras terminar conmigo —susurra cabisbaja — Sé que no me he estado comportando muy bien contigo últimamente y he estado muy posesiva y celosa que de costumbre pero...

—¿Qué? —la interrumpe confundida — ¡No quiero terminar contigo!

—¿No? —alza la vista y sonríe ilusionada — ¡Pfff! Pensé que sí... Porque llevas varios días rara... Sales todas las tardes sin decir a dónde vas... Y luego ese viaje express... Me hizo pensar que ya no querías estar conmigo —frunce sus labios adorablemente.

—Bueno... El viaje era para algo muy importante —le toma ambas manos — De hecho, es lo más importante que voy a hacer en toda mi vida... —se detiene unos segundos sintiendo como su corazón late a mil por hora. Y cómo no, si ha llegado la hora que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo.

— Dime lo que tengas que decirme... No pasa nada... Soy yo Lea, Dianna... La chica que te ama y estará incondicionalmente a tu lado—la invita a confesar lo que sea que tenga que decirle.

—Lea, amor, llevamos 11 largos años de conocernos... Exactamente 11 años, 6 meses y 5 días —le suelta las manos y se pone de rodillas — Y desde la primera vez que te vi... Sabía que eras esa chica con la que quería pasar todos los años de mi vida a su lado... Hoy, agradezco a Jessica por llevarme a ver esa obra en Broadway, porque fue la mejor adquisición que pude haber hecho... Porque ver a esa talentosa chica allí parada dando lo mejor de si me hizo enamorarme... Enamorarme de esta maravillosa persona que tengo enfrente de mí —Lea se cubre la boca porque presiente lo que esta a punto de venir — De esta hermosa, talentosa, sexy, asombrosa y maravillosa chica... Esta que a partir de hoy quiero que sea mi otra mitad y me complemente... Que esté a mi lado en las buenas, en las no tan buenas, en las desastrozas, e incluso, en las peores donde creamos que la vida nos odia ... Quiero que estés a mi lado todos los años que se nos permita estar juntas... Te amo Lea Michele Sarfati y quiero... Mejor dicho, deseo y anhelo que seas mi esposa... ¿Te quieres casar conmigo y ser Lea de Agron? —termina con lágrimas en sus ojos, saca la caja y la abre mostrando un hermoso y caro anillo de compromiso. Ese por el que tuvo que viajar hasta New York para adquirirlo y fuera el perfecto para el amor de su vida.

—¡Claro que sí! —chilla emocionada también con lágrimas en los ojos, se pone el anillo y se lanza a la rubia que cae de espaldas al suelo — Pero se escucha mejor Dianna de Sarfati — le deja pequeños besos en sus labios y deja en claro que ella es la más importante— Eres una boba... Pensé que querías terminar conmigo... ¡No sabes lo que sufrí todos estos días!

—Tuve que estar alejada de ti... Me conoces lo suficiente y adivinarías lo que estaba planeando —posiciona las manos en su cintura — No sabes cuánto te amo Lea... Y cuanto tuve que resistirme en no pedirte matrimonio ese primer día que te vi entrar al estudio de Glee —confiesa y le da un beso en su nariz. Porque es la parte que más ama de ella, además de sus dos lunares en su mejilla, claro está.

—Eso hubiera sido muy extraño —suelta una carcajada y se acurruca sobre su pecho— Pensé que estabas loca porque no dejabas de verme cada minuto.

—¡Oye! ¡Tú eras la loca! —se queja y la aleja — Si no mal recuerdo eras tú la que no dejaba de sonreírme y verme el culo.

—¿Y cómo pretendías que no lo viera? ¡Sí hasta tiene un club de fans y toda la cosa! ¡Assgron shipper Forever!—se burla y de pone de pie — Cuando se enteren los fans Achele enloquecerán —le ofrece su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo saben ya?—le guiña un ojo y le señala la cámara.

—¡Oh mi Dios! Dime que no me grabaste así... ¡Por Santa Barbra! Qué no ves que soy un desastre —corre hacia el espejo que tiene en la sala — Eres una desconciderada Agron —reniega peinándose una y otra vez.

—Ya no soy Agron... Ahora soy Dianna de Sarfati ¿No lo recuerdas? —se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda —Dianna Elise Sarfati-Agron.

—Ahora tienes que cambiar tu Facebook, tu Instagram, tu Twitter, tu Snapchat... para hacerlo real... Y Whosirmesir ya no existirá más —le ordena y Dianna niega con una sonrisa. Sabe que apartir de ahora su vida cambiará, de ser una chica discreta, hermética y reservada, para ser una figura pública, porque su ahora prometida, publicará y publicará tantas imágenes que se convertirán en una Kayne West y una Kim Kardashian. Pero ese es el hermoso premio de tener a una dramática y maravillosa diva a su lado por toda la eternidad.


End file.
